


Wicked Sins

by SilentSunPlays



Series: Cult AU [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cult AU, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, More just like touching, No actual sex, Offering Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is 13, Peter likes panties, Precious Peter Parker, Starker, Starkercest, Thanos is their God, Underage Sex, cult leader Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSunPlays/pseuds/SilentSunPlays
Summary: How did Peter become the offering for the clan? Thanos deemed it so. Nothing happens unless Thanos deems it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Cult AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734475
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Wicked Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 13 in this. He's touched sexually in this.
> 
> Basically? Don't like it? Don't read it.

Winter is almost over. It was harsh and rough, and Peter hated every moment of it. His birthday is coming up, and he’s going to be thirteen soon. He hates seeing his Daddy upset, and mad, over how well the cult is doing. Tonight is the first ritual to mark the start for spring. Peter hopes and prays Thanos is pleased so that the harvest is good and full.

Peter baths in the large bathtub, giggling as his Daddy washes his hair. The large hands working the shampoo through his curly hair. The rules of the rules are easy enough for Peter to remember. ‘Be clean, always honor what Thanos says, and never tell him no’. Simple rules for the cult.

“Do you think Thanos will bless us with a good harvest this year, Daddy?” Peter asks, playing with the bubbles. A low chuckle sounds, making Peter look up at his daddy. He’s covered in oil and grease, and that’s all form working in his lab all day.

“I hope so, Baby.” He says, his voice soft. Peter lays in the water, letting Daddy wash the shampoo out of his curls. He sits up as Daddy lets the water out. Peter gets out, enjoying the heated floors in the bathroom, and the warm towel that’s wrapped around him.

Peter heads to his room, needing to get dressed for the ritual. His outfit is already laying on the bed. He just needs to slip on the purple robe and the boxers laying out, which he frowns at those.

He pulls on the robe before going to his closet and digging out a pair of panties from the pack MJ gave him. He pulls on the black panties then heads to the living room after tying the robe closed. His dad is still getting ready, so Peter leaves to go find MJ and Ned. The two people he really hands out with since they are the only ones in their age group without a job to do. Peter knows that will change soon, as job assignments are happening again soon, and Peter hopes they have the same job.

The main area is packed, everyone out and wearing their purple robes. The stage is nice, with new purple blankets and pillows set out. He had seen them be brought in when the ones who leave the farm came back. He had watched as his father went through each one to approve them.

Peter spots his friends. The best friends who are always in the same spot when it comes to rituals. He makes his way over, nodding to people as he passes them. MJ’s hair is loose and her curls are everywhere. Ned’s hair is still slightly damp, and it sticks up. Peter sits down with them, watching as the Candle Lighters walk around, lighting up candles for tonight.

Slowly, everyone takes a seat. Every blanket on the ground being filled with people. Peter looks around, noticing how everyone has their hoods up. Only the children wear robes while the adults were cloaks, allowing their faces to be covered.

The sound of drums fills the air as the ritual beings, and the chanting starts. Peter sits among the cult, in the front row, watching as his Daddy walks up to the stage, to stand in front of everyone. He's shirtless today, showing off scars he got when Peter was six. 

As the sunsets, purple fire erupts. The cult gasps whispers starting. For some odd reason, Peter finds nothing to be afraid of. He knows what the fire means. He’s heard his Daddy talk about it with Uncle Rhodey. Thanos is making his presence known to all of the cult, showing them that he is here.

"I have chosen a new offering I want." A voice booms out. The cult falls silent, cutting off all noise. Everyone wants to hear Thanos speak.

"My Lord!" Daddy states, bowing to the fire.

"Your son... Call him up." Thanos orders. Peter stands when Daddy looks at him, calling him up to the stage. He smiles when his father's hand rests on his back. He can’t be afraid when Daddy will protect him

"He's here, Lord Thanos. What is it that you wish for?" Daddy asks. The cult holds their breath, wanting to know as well. Nobody makes a sound, not even Peter.

"I want to watch you make your son cum. Fill up the ritual chalice with it, have the cult drink from it, and paint the alter with his cum. That is my wish." Thanos orders before the flames go out. Peter blinks and looks up. Cum? What’s that?

"Daddy?" Peter asks, his heart racing when his Daddy looks down. His eyes are darker in poor lighting. At least, that’s what Peter thinks.

"Looks like a long ritual tonight." Daddy's voice booms, making the chanting start-up once more. Peter's stripped; Daddy’s breath catching at the sight of his panties before those are gone as well; and Peter shivers at the cool air, naked to the cult. He yelps when Daddy's rough hand wraps around his private spot.

"Be a good boy, Bambino. This is what our Lord wants." He whispers. Peter nods, little moans falling from his lips as Daddy's hand moves up and down. The feeling his new, and unknown. The chalice that the cult drinks from is brought up, and Peter watches as his father sets it in front of him.

“Daddy? What’s happening?” He whispers, crying out when a funny feeling starts to build. He tries to back away, but the hand follows. He whimpers as the new feeling builds, growing stronger.

“It’s okay, Baby Boy. Let’s please our Lord. Can you cum for Daddy?” Daddy says softly. Peter whines, trying to fight back the weird feeling. It was too much, and Peter fell apart. He cries out as the weird feeling rushes over him.

A hand runs through his curls, and Peter feels like it’s keeping him grounded. He lays his head back on a shoulder behind him, feeling like he can’t pull air into his lungs.

“Daddy,” Peter whines. Daddy’s hand doesn’t stop, the feeling building up once more. He closes his eyes, the feeling growing stronger with his eyes shut. Peter cries out again as the feeling encases him, a slight fuzzy feeling builds in his head.

“Such a good boy. Doing the cult good.” Daddy states, his voice deeper than normal. Peter doesn’t understand all of the feelings he has. He doesn’t understand everything that’s going on but he does know that he likes the feelings. Peter lets the fuzzy take over. Everything seems to fall away, and disappear. He feels like he’s floating, nothing can take it away.

A soft hand running through his hair slowly brings him back. The air is cold once more. The stage is dark. Peter blinks, focus still being way off.

“Hey Bambino, how are you feeling?” Daddy whispers. Peter hums and curls into the strong chest, his hand on the scars. He pats the scars and presses a kiss to them. His daddy is a strong man. He glances around as the chanting starts to die down.

The ritual is over. Peter's thighs shake, and his head is still fuzzy. The alter is painted white, and the chalice is back in Daddy's hands. The cup is pressed to his lips, and Peter drinks. The taste is slightly bitter, and he has to swallow twice to get everything down his throat. Daddy drinks last, as always before setting the chalice down. 

"Thank Thanos!" Daddy's voice booms throughout the main area of the camp, and the cult repeats it. Strong arms pick him up, and he's covered with a purple blanket from the pile off the stage.

"Daddy?" Peter slurs, the fuzzy feeling gone enough to form words.

"I got you, Tesoro. You did so well. Thanos is pleased." Daddy's voice fills his ears. Peter smiles, and lets sleep take him. Thoughts of everything that happened during the ritual in his dreams. He doesn't understand what all happened but he does know this. He  **_has_ ** to get Daddy to touch him like that again.

At home, Peter is washed up and laid in Daddy’s bed. He falls asleep in the arms of his father, knowing he’s safe. Deep down, he knows this is going to happen again. After all, Thanos ordered.


End file.
